


Clint you gotta see this

by DailyLife



Series: Imagine if... [6]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hulk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Realizations, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if..</p><p>You and Bruce Banner get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint you gotta see this

**Author's Note:**

> This imagine if series isn't limited to SVU, so yeah. :)

His hands slightly shook as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Probably partly by the fact that your hands were becoming dangerously low and you had just licked his ear lope but still. Once inside he pushed you against a wall and kissed you, hard, especially for him.

It was nice to see this little more aggressive side of him, of course you both knew his limits and you made sure he knew that you were perfectly okay with those limits. His tongue invaded your mouth and you held his head in your hands, his own hands roaming further down your shirt, finally groping your legging covered ass.

You had just reached to unbutton his shirt and he had just lifted you up so you could wrap your legs around his hips when the apartment door opened yet again. 

The voice that followed was one you didn't have to look at the source to identify. "Bruce we got a-"

Tony mother fucking Stark had just walked in on you and Bruce making out like teenagers, if he had barged in later he would have probably found you two in a even more compromising position. He took off his sunglasses and laughed as the both of you groaned, slowly turning your heads towards him. "Barton you gotta see this" he called out into the hall way.

And as soon as he said that Barton was in the door way with a low whistle, you covered your face as Bruce closed his eyes. After a minute of Tony and Barton talking while Steve joined in the on looking you looked back over to them "Okay so if you don't need Bruce like right now, as in an emergency can you please leave? I will make this very awkward for all of us if you don't."

Bruce opened his eyes again, horrified by your words but by the fact that you had just said that out loud. Steve raised his hands in defeat and walked out immediately while it took you turning to kiss Bruce again for Tony and Barton to leave. When they left you really did kiss him, grinding your hips lightly to remind him what the task as hand was.

He laughed lightly before attacking your neck, you started unbuttoning his shirt, a moan at the tip of your tongue. 

You looked into his eyes for a quick second and realized you loved the goofy man.


End file.
